Shadamy
Shadamy is the het ship between Shadow and Amy from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon GAMES Shadow and Amy first met in ''Sonic Adventure 2'' when Amy hugged Shadow from behind, she thought that he was Sonic. Shadow seemed more amused than angry, and did nothing to stop her - the moment was broken when Eggman turned a gun on her. At the ending of the game, it was Amy who convinced Shadow to become a hero. She was also the only one to see Shadow crying after he remembered that Maria wanted him to save the people that live on Earth. In Sonic Heroes, Team Dark did not meet Team Rose, so they don't fight - as opposed to Team Sonic fighting Team Rose. In Sonic Battle, Shadow and Amy didn't fight at all, partly doe to Shadow spending most of the game recovering. In later games, Amy has shown an odd amount of faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless of him being Sonic's arch-rival. In ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', when Rouge expresses concern for Shadow following the destruction of the Black Comet, Amy reassures her with her hands clasped and a cheerful smile on her face, "I'm sure he's fine, Rouge! After all, he is Shadow!" which further displays her positive outlook on the black hedgehog and her admiration of him. ARCHIE COMICS Pre-Super Genesis Wave :Amy Rose has shown to be somewhat fond of Shadow, having an unusual amount of faith in him when he seems to lack faith in himself. Being a somewhat equally willed person, she tends to help Shadow regain sight of his purpose, and keep him in check. More than once she has realized the good in him when others failed to. Post-Super Genesis Wave :Shadow and Amy's past interactions happened roughly the same way as they did in the games. At a later point, Shadow, along with the rest of Team Dark, reluctantly teamed up with Amy and Knuckles the Echidna to go look for Master Emerald shards. Amy teased Shadow, pointing out that he was just jealous that he had to work for GUN while Sonic saved the world, to which Shadow smiled slightly in admission. :Another time Shadow, Rouge and Omega teamed up against Amy, Blaze and Cream to find the Sol emeralds. They fought at first, with Shadow taking Amy out with a single blow of her own hammer (having been given orders by Team Leader Rouge). Due to the angle he was drawn at, it's impossible to know how he felt about this, but after she recovered Amy convinced him that he had promised to save Mobius, so why not help protect other worlds. Shadow took this to heart and later ordered Rouge to hand over the Sol Emeralds. It has not gone unnoticed that despite the many relationships Sonic has had with women in Archie comics, he has never had one with Amy, past, present or future. SONIC X Shadow and Amy's first meeting is identical to the games: in the thirty-fifth episode "''Sonic's Big Break''" Amy mistook Shadow for Sonic and hugged him from behind, and he smirked at her without comment. However on the Ark, it was Chris Thorndyke who reminded Shadow of Maria; Amy was not on the Ark at the time. Even non-ShadAmy fans were frustrated by this change, pointing out that it was only done so that Chris would have a part in the Sonic Adventure arc of the series. Fanon Shadamy has a rivalry with Sonamy for Amy and Shadouge for Shadow. However despite having to be the primary rivalry for both of them, it is still a very popular ship in its own right in fanart and fanfiction. Common rationalisation is that Sonic is too free-spirited to be tied down to Amy, who often talks about having a family, while at 12, Amy is too young to differentiate love from friendship, so when she grows up she will become interested in a man with a more serious and steady outlook on life. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Amy/Shadow tag on FanFiction.Net :Shadow/Amy tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : : : : : TUMBLR : Variations :Shadoumy refers to the ship between, Shadow, Amy and Rouge the Bat :SonShadAmy refers to the ship between, Shadow, Amy and Sonic the Hedgehog :SonShadSilvAmy refers to the ship between, Shadow, Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog Navigation